


Promise You'll Remember that You're Mine

by buttchester



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, meet-and-grow-up-together-type fic, tiger hybrid!chanyeol, tiger onesie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttchester/pseuds/buttchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Do’s are looking for a hypoallergenic pet, and Kyungsoo meets the most perfect unconventional hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise You'll Remember that You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Filling my own prompt. Yay! Also, unbeta'd.
> 
> four year old kyungsoo is taken to a hybrid pet shop (because hybrids are hypo-allergenic) where he meets five year old chanyeol who is a tiger hybrid. chanyeol wants to play with the small boy dressed in stripes like his. kyungsoo demands that they get chanyeol rather than a regular cat hybrid.
> 
> inspired by: http://24.media.tumblr.com/9286c236d0e56f08e5ac613124afdaf4/tumblr_mvyaj68f1W1sgosfro1_400.gif
> 
> +if you show them still together later on in life  
> ++chanyeol gets too enthusiastic at one point and accidentally hurts kyungsoo but chanyeol feels bad so he takes care of kyungsoo (tears, affectionate licks)
> 
> Prompt can be found at: http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/9557.html?thread=4595797#t4595797
> 
> (title from lana del rey's 'blue jeans') Also, I'm so sorry for the rushed ending. I just wanted to watch Supernatural.

“Are you ready Kyungsoo? We’re going to the pet store soon,” Kyungsoo’s mother called as she went through her wallet for a second time making sure she had all of the information needed.

“I’m ready!” came a reply as an orange and black blur ran into the kitchen.

The small four year old dressed in his favourite tiger pyjama onesie climbed into his mother’s lap causing her to drop a small handful of receipts onto the kitchen floor.

“Kyungsoo, careful,” she chided softly and patted his bum as he made to settle down, “Now, are you sure you want to wear that to the pet store?”

“Yup!” Kyungsoo chirped as he pulled up the hood so the tiger face could be seen. “Let’s get kitty!”

“Yes,” agreed his mother, “let’s get ourselves a kitty.”

She placed a hand on his hip and bent over to pick up her dropped receipts, quickly stuffing them back into her wallet before ushering Kyungsoo from her lap with a call for him to put on his shoes.

“Kitties don’t need shoes!” He stopped and turned around to give his mother a grumpy look as he held up his hood with both hands.

“Kyungsoo-Kitty needs shoes because he’s a hybrid and hybrids need clothes and shoes just like humans.”

Kyungsoo groaned but a pointed look from his mother had him running towards the front door. By the time he had secured the velcro on his shoes (incorrectly), his mother and father were slipping on their own shoes and led him out of the apartment building to the car park.

“What colour of kitty do you want Kyungsoo?” his father asked as he looked into the rear view mirror while backing up.

“I dunno,” Kyungsoo replied, kicking his feet against the back of his mother’s seat. “I wan’ a pretty kitty.”

“Well, there’ll be lots of kitties at the store so you can find the one you want the most, okay, Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo’s mother reached behind her to stop Kyungsoo’s feet. “I’m so excited; this agency doesn’t have any hybrids younger than three years and their selection is supposed to be the best in our country.”

“I know, dear. You’ve told me this twenty times already,” sighed the father as they exited the parkade.

Kyungsoo ignored the semantics his parents chatted about and focussed on the picture book filled with coloured pictures of animals, until he finished it and tossed it aside to look out the window.

Halfway into the drive, Kyungsoo got restless. “Papa!”

“Yes, Kyungsoo?”

“Go faster!”

“I can’t, Kyungsoo. There’s other vehicles in front of us and we don’t want to get into an accident,” his father answered calmly.

“But Kyungsoo wants Kitty nooooow!”

“Kyungsoo, if you don’t behave we won’t get the kitty today and you will have to wait longer,” said his mother sternly as she turned in her seat to look back at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo whined, but he settled down at the threat of no kitty.

Fifteen minutes later, the car was parked and Kyungsoo was being unbuckled from his car seat. Before he could run off, he was forced to hold his mother’s hand even after his protests of being a big boy.

The hybrid agency was just half a block from the Do’s parking spot and their arrival was marked by the tinkling of a bell.

Kyungsoo immediately looked around the bright store at all of the young hybrids playing with each other behind glass displays that housed spacious rooms for the occupants. Certain breeds were gathered together and Kyungsoo felt disappointment at only seeing puppy hybrids at first.

As Kyungsoo looked around perplexed at the lack of kitties, his parents talked to a sales person.

“Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo ignored the call of his name.

“Kyungsoo.”

“What?” Kyungsoo turned his attention to his mother.

“The lady says the kitties are closer to the back. Let’s go look at them now, okay?”

Kyungsoo immediately acquiesced and started pulling on his mother’s hand. She let go of his hand once they were closer to the back.

“Kitties!” Kyungsoo cried at seeing the many cat hybrids lolling about their rooms. Kyungsoo immediately planted his hands onto one glass screen and scanned the little pen. Many kittens had looked up from what they were doing and watched him with curiosity, but Kyungsoo didn’t see any that had sparked an interest in him.

“No, not right,” he would call after he checked each compartment until he gave up and walked back the way he came, thoroughly upset.

He crouched down by a display of collars halfway back to the entrance and pouted in anger. There was a small knock but Kyungsoo ignored it by turning to show his back to whoever knocked.

The knock got stronger the second time and Kyungsoo lifted his head, rubbing at the tears that were dripping from his large eyes. He sat down and, spinning on the floor, he turned to face the one knocking at him.

Sharp white teeth smiled blindingly at the little four year old. Russet orange hair streaked with black fell gracelessly into kind brown eyes, and Kyungsoo gasped. The kitty grinning at him had the same fur as Kyungsoo’s onesie.

“Kitty!” He stumbled to get onto his feet and he pressed himself against the glass. “Kitty!”

The hybrid smiled even more widely at the positive reaction he received from the little boy who had stripes like himself and held up the large ball he had been playing with before Kyungsoo had come over. He rolled the ball three feet away from himself, and he crouched down.

Kyungsoo watched in fascination as the hybrid’s long striped tail waved in the air until he pounced onto the ball. The hybrid was clumsy and ended up rolling over onto his back with the ball clutched tightly in his arms and he looked  expectantly at Kyungsoo for a reaction.

The little boy clapped and laughed at the silliness of the feline and the hybrid hastily got back to his feet and stood directly in front of Kyungsoo, waiting for something more to happen.

Kyungsoo giggled at his newfound friend, and ran excitedly to the opposite end of the hybrid’s display. More squeals of happiness were emitted when Kyungsoo realised that the hybrid was loping alongside him, only to run into the wall separating his domain from the neighbouring house of small dogs. Kyungsoo pressed his hands to the glass in concern but when the hybrid sat back up with a grin, he ran back to the other end with his friend following.

“Kyungsoo, what did you find?” Kyungsoo’s mother interrupted the two playing.

“Kitty! Kyungsoo wants this kitty!” Kyungsoo banged his little hand against the glass causing his friend to flinch at the loud sound. He stared unblinkingly at his mother as his mother smoothed a hand along the label of the display home.

“A tiger is too expensive, Baby,” she fretted and kneeled down to face her son. “We can’t afford to adopt your little friend here.”

“Why not a different kitty from the other ones?” his father interjected and Kyungsoo rejected that statement.

“No! This kitty!” he cried. “I need him!”

“Mama and Papa don’t have enough money, Kyungsoo.” His mother reiterated to a tearing Kyungsoo.

The saleslady stepped closer to the glass and the tiger hybrid looked up at her with wide, wondering eyes.

“Chanyeol’s our last tiger from this litter and he’s the runt of it too. He’s quite friendly and energetic unlike other feline hybrids,” she spoke as Kyungsoo’s mother tried to wipe away her son’s tears. “I’d be willing to give you a twenty-five percent discount on him if your son is adamant in having Chanyeol here.”

“I want Kitty real bad,” Kyungsoo sniffled as he looked up at the lady.

“How about I go get Chanyeol to let you play together and your parents can discuss stuff. Does that sound good? Would you like to meet Chanyeol and pet him?”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo exclaimed.

“All right, I’ll go get Chanyeol. Wait here nicely, okay?”

“Okay!” Kyungsoo nodded enthusiastically and sat down on the floor to face the expectant little tiger who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

It seems that Chanyeol figured it out when the door to his pen was opened and his ears and tail perked up. The lady appeared and beckoned him out, allowing him to bring his ball so Kyungsoo and he could play.

His tail was the last thing to slip through the doorway and Kyungsoo watched as the door clicked shut. When the sounds of feet padding closer became more pronounced over the hushed whispers of Kyungsoo’s parents, Kyungsoo fumbled to his feet, using his hands out in front of him to right himself.

Kyungsoo let out a happy shriek when Chanyeol rounded the corner holding the lady’s hand with one, and the ball in the other. The hybrid’s smile got larger and showed off his intimidating teeth. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet with every step that led him closer to Kyungsoo.

“Kitty!” Kyungsoo greeted and held out his hands as he rushed forward only to be hastily pulled back by his mother. The hood of his onesie fell down from the stretch caused by his mother grabbing the back of his clothing.

“You can’t run at him, Kyungsoo. Let him come to you and smell you first,” his mother said as she smoothed out the wrinkles she caused by grabbing his onesie before stepping back.

So Kyungsoo let Chanyeol approach him first.

The tiger set his ball on the floor to the right of his bare feet and took a step towards Kyungsoo. His wide chocolate eyes narrowed as he stretched out his neck, bent down a bit and started sniffing Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo giggled when Chanyeol’s nose started brushing against his cheeks and neck. It was ticklish and Chanyeol’s nose was cold to touch. Those giggles turned to a squeak of surprise when a rough tongue laved over Kyungsoo’s chin.

The feline jerked in surprise at the sound but quickly started purring as he rubbed his cheek against Kyungsoo’s. Pretty soon, the small boy was enveloped in an embrace by the strongly purring Chanyeol.

“It seems Chanyeol really likes you!” the saleslady exclaimed, clapping her hands in   delight.

Kyungsoo peered up at her shyly before looking back down at the floor, reaching up to curl his fingers into Chanyeol’s soft fur covered back.

“My kitty,” Kyungsoo murmured and tightened his grip. His parents were murmuring to the saleslady over figures and trying to calculate payments and costs that would be their responsibility in order to care for Chanyeol properly.

Chanyeol quickly pulled away from the hug, and bent over to pick up his ball, holding it out to Kyungsoo with an open mouthed grin.

“Ball!” he declared happily and gently tossed it underhand towards a splendidly decorated room filled with lazy looking lizard hybrids. The dogs in Chanyeol’s neighbour compartment barked excitedly at the sight of the ball, and some scrabbled at the clear wall separating them from the rolling toy to no avail.

Kyungsoo immediately took after it and flopped, not unlike what Chanyeol did earlier, onto the ball.

“No, no, no, no! Wrong!” Chanyeol rushed over and helped a confused Kyungsoo up from the floor. Kyungsoo brushed his hair away from his face as he watched Chanyeol set the ball down onto the floor about two feet away from Kyungsoo.

“Pounce like this!” Chanyeol proceeded to show how Kyungsoo should prepare himself to pounce properly. “Try, try!”

Kyungsoo got down onto his hands and knees, and raised his bottom into the air like Chanyeol was exampling, but the problem was that the tail attached to Kyungsoo’s onesie wasn’t as prehensile as Chanyeol’s and did nothing for his balance.

When Kyungsoo pushed himself forward, all he did was face plant into the floor not even five inches from where he was originally posed. He didn’t feel it, so he picked himself up and brushed himself off. Patting his hair smooth, Kyungsoo moved closer and tried once more, this time keeping his butt low and launching himself forth.

He landed on the ball only to bounce off and onto his back with a small ‘oof!’ and a cheer from Chanyeol. He was immediately flopped on and the cold nose pressed against his cheek.

“Good job! Good job!” Chanyeol hailed as he nuzzled his newfound playmate. Kyungsoo giggled at the affection and rested his hand on Chanyeol’s head to pet the rambunctious hybrid. He let out a squeal when Chanyeol burst into a series of staccato puffs of air that cause Kyungsoo to shiver.

Chanyeol snuggled closer, moving his head at an angle so Kyungsoo would scratch behind his larger-than-usual ears, continuing to chuff into Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo patted Chanyeol’s head. “Let’s play Tag!”

The tiger stopped chuffing and slid down to rest his chin on Kyungsoo’s chest. His tail swayed in the air as he looked up at the small boy. “What’s that?”

“The person who’s It chases the person who isn’t until they catch them and then – and then that person becomes It!” Kyungsoo explains enthusiastically.

Chanyeol’s ears perked up at the word ‘chase’. “I love Chase. Let’s play Chase.”

The larger boy helped the smaller up from the floor, only to have Kyungsoo tap his shoulder before running off with a shriek.

“You’re it!”

It took Chanyeol a second to realise he was supposed to chase Kyungsoo. Getting over his confusion, he took off after the small human. When he thought he was close enough to pounce on him, Kyungsoo veered in the opposite direction and Chanyeol ran into a display of scratch posts. Shaking himself off, Chanyeol quickly pushed the scratch posts back in their rightful spots (he was always told that he if he made a mess, then he should clean it up) and ran after Kyungsoo.

On the second try, Chanyeol managed to launch himself right onto Kyungsoo.

The poor boy was tackled to the floor with a lot more strength than was necessary, and his head collided the floor with a dangerous clonk. Not realising that he hurt his new friend, Chanyeol chuffed once more and began to gently gnaw on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, getting the fabric wet with his saliva.

Kyungsoo was shocked at first to say the least when he felt the tiger’s body connect with his, and when his head hit the floor, the shock was extended. The minor teething happening on his shoulder brought him back quickly from that white area, and he let out a tremendous pained cry at the throb in his head when he glanced up at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol couldn’t understand why he was crying so he hurriedly gathered Kyungsoo up and cuddled him close, trying to look over his wailing companion. He licked up some of the salty tears falling from Kyungsoo’s large eyes and sniffed over the side of Kyungsoo’s face that had been on the floor.

Kyungsoo’s parents had been alarmed by the cry that they were by Chanyeol’s side in an instant, but the hybrid did not want them touching the little boy, even though they all smelt of each other.

Chanyeol growled in his throat as he affectionately licked Kyungsoo’s temple, making the black hair stand up. This was his mistake and he’ll fix it.

He rubbed his face against Kyungsoo’s cheek as the boy calmed in his arms.

“It seems Chanyeol is quite taken with your son, which is quite a-typical for tigers.” The saleslady appeared by the worried parents. “They’re more of a solitary type, only really becoming social when courting, and males are quite territorial which I think Chanyeol is laying clai- Chanyeol, stop that.”

The tiger hybrid shivered at the command and stopped trying to coat Kyungsoo in his scent. Of course, the boy in his arms had no idea what Chanyeol was doing, but he enjoyed the very thoughtful placating he was lavished with and the pain he felt earlier was almost completely gone.

The little boy wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and clung to the tiger happily. Looking up at his parents, he asked, “Can we keep him?”

Kyungsoo’s mother crossed her arms and looked at her husband who could only sigh. “Okay. Fine, it was going to be Kyungsoo’s cat in the first place. We’ve got a pay schedule figured out and neither Soo or I have started sneezing so he’s perfect.”

Kyungsoo let out a cheer.

“That doesn’t mean we get to take Chanyeol home right away, Son,” his mother told him. “We have to make sure we have everything all ready for Chanyeol.”

A pitiful wail of “No!” left Kyungsoo’s mouth and he clung harder to the confused hybrid.

“We can come pick up Chanyeol in a few days. Papa and I just have to read some papers so we can officially take Chanyeol with us.” She bent down and patted Kyungsoo’s head. “Why don’t you take Chanyeol over to the collar display and pick one out for him? Okay? Papa and I won’t be too long.”

Kyungsoo sniffed and sulkily got out of Chanyeol’s lap and took the tiger by the hand. Chanyeol happily led his friend to the collar display that was by Chanyeol’s pen. The tiger boy could not tell you how many days he had spent lying on his ball with his nose pressed to the window staring at the display, just hoping one day one of the collars would be placed around his neck.

Kyungsoo immediately went for a garish looking green collar but Chanyeol let out a noise of discontent.

“This one,” Chanyeol said and pointed at a plain black collar with a single D link for the tags. When Kyungsoo looked at the collar then back at Chanyeol he had to agree that the black one would look much nicer on Chanyeol’s half orange, half white and black striped throat more so than the green one.

“Okay. Let’s take it to Mommy,” Kyungsoo instructed and the two walked over to the register where the adults were busy pouring over papers.

“Found one!” Kyungsoo declared and reached up to push the collar onto the counter. As the taller one, Chanyeol made sure the collar made it safely onto the surface with an extra push.

“Did you pick out the collar?” the saleslady asked and Kyungsoo shook his head.

“Chanyeol did,” he said simply, swinging their still connected hands. They didn’t really have anything to do, but wait before their inevitable separation. Kyungsoo put his fingers in his mouth as he began to fidget. Looking around, he watched the way Chanyeol’s tail flicked and moved around with an enraptured expression. He removed his fingers from his mouth and reached out to grab hold of the prehensile appendage.

Chanyeol let out a squawk of pain at the roughness with which Kyungsoo grabbed his tail. He tugged back his precious tail and glared at Kyungsoo who just stared back unblinking.

“Sorry,” he said when his back was tapped. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

The hurt boy just glumly looked at Kyungsoo before releasing his tail and pulling the little one in for a hug, chuffing tacitly. Kyungsoo started tearing up and held on tightly to Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo, it’s time to go. Say goodbye to Chanyeol for now,” his father announced as he capped the pen and handed it to the worker.

“No!” Kyungsoo petulantly said.

“Kyungsoo, honey, we have to go now. Once the agency gets our paperwork, they’ll make tags for Chanyeol and we can take him home. It won’t take more than three days.” Kyungsoo’s mother tried to placate the two boys – Chanyeol had started tearing up as well.

“Nooo!” They cried pitifully.

“Here, Papa and I already paid for the collar. Why don’t you put it on Chanyeol and it’ll be your promise to come back and pick him up in a couple of days. Does that sound good, Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo’s mother bent down and held up the collar for both boys to see.

Chanyeol was easier to persuade than Kyungsoo, but eventually Kyungsoo had the collar free of its packaging and was looping it around Chanyeol’s long neck.

It was a tearful ‘see you soon’ and Kyungsoo spilled many tears as he was pulled out of the agency. Chanyeol was stronger than a regular five year old boy should have been but he was coaxed back to his pen with the promise of a new home in a few days’ time.

The drive home was filled with sniffles and many appeasing words and the next couple of days were stressful for the Do family. They spent the next day making sure Kyungsoo had enough space in his room for Chanyeol’s large cat bed. It seemed the only way Kyungsoo would do anything was if it pertained to his tall tiger friend.  

When a call came four days later, Kyungsoo was buckled into his carseat once again and driven downtown.

“Welcome back!” the saleslady greeted the Do’s when they came in the door. Chanyeol was sitting on the counter swinging his legs munching on a treat he had been given to calm him down. He was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a loose t-shirt which was a change from his nearly naked appearance four days before. Upon the sight of his friend dressed in regular clothes, he cocked his head to the side, but nonetheless hopped down and ran to gather up Kyungsoo in a hug.

“Soo!” he chirruped and gave the squealing boy a lick on the cheek.

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo said back in greeting only to wipe his cheek off with the back of his hand. As the two boys caught up on their affections, they went off to play with Chanyeol’s ever-present ball.

“Chanyeol! Kyungsoo! Come here!”

The two shuffled over to the counter holding hands again and were greeted by Mr. Do bending down onto one knee to clip a couple of metal tags to the D link on Chanyeol’s collar.

“You’re officially a Do, Chanyeol. Welcome to the family. Take good care of Kyungsoo, okay?” He said and stood back up.

“Let’s go home, boys.” Kyungsoo’s mother smiled and held out her hand for Kyungsoo to take.

Chanyeol was a bit flustered and overwhelmed with the fact that he was leaving. He looked back at the kind lady that took care of him almost every day.

“Live well, Chanyeol.” She said and waved with a face-splitting grin. Chanyeol grinned back and waved as well, a couple of tears falling as he left the only home he had known.

Kyungsoo noticed Chanyeol’s tears and pulled his hand from his mother’s grasp to be able to help wipe away Chanyeol’s tears not unlike how Chanyeol wiped away his just a few days prior.

“It’s okay. You have me. We’ll be together forever!”

Chanyeol sniffled and looked down at what was now his human. “Promise?”

Kyungsoo held up his pinky finger with a wide heart shaped grin. “Promise!”

 

 

_Epilogue_

_[Sixteen Years Later]_

 

Twenty year old Kyungsoo grunted as he stumbled over the pile of shoes at the front door. Pushing some of the gigantic pairs to the side, he replaced his own shoes with a pair of comfy slippers and trudged inside his small apartment.

“Chanyeol?” he called as he found the living room empty, as well as the kitchen. “Chanyeol, are you here?”

Listening intently, Kyungsoo heard the tell-tale sounds of content chuffing coming from his bedroom. The door was ajar and Kyungsoo pushed it open.

The one Kyungsoo was searching for was lying curled up on Kyungsoo’s bed, with his tail waving languidly in the air. Other than his legs and butt, Chanyeol’s entire upper body was wrapped up in Kyungsoo’s comforter in an attempt to hide.

Letting out a sound of exasperation, Kyungsoo grinned crookedly at his silly tiger.

“I think he went out. Darn, I was hoping he’d be here so we could share the beef dish I picked up from our favourite Chinese restaurant,” Kyungsoo said exaggeratedly. “I guess I’ll just eat it all by myself.”

The tail that had been swaying went rigid and Chanyeol burst out from the blanket, looking absolutely wild.

“No, no! I’m here! I’m here!” he bellowed in a deep voice akin to a tiger’s growl and fell face first off the bed as his foot had gotten tangled in the blanket he had been so hasty to rid himself of.

“Nice try hiding. Stick to hiding in the brush at the park instead,” Kyungsoo ribbed his childhood companion. Chanyeol grumbled at his wounded pride and laid the blanket back out on the bed, smoothing it out before following after Kyungsoo to the kitchen.

He moved to get two drinks of water for their meal as Kyungsoo set out the containers and chopsticks. They sat down at the table and it took all of Chanyeol’s power to not just smash his face into the bowl and eat like that.

“Go ahead; eat.” Kyungsoo urged the hybrid but tutted when Chanyeol craned his neck to do what he was trying not to. “Ah! Chopsticks! Or no treat before we go to sleep.”

Chanyeol groaned and flopped listlessly onto the table. “I wanna eat, Soo!”

“Eat nicely, then.” Kyungsoo reiterated and began to eat his beef and noodle dish. Chanyeol grumbled but picked up his chopsticks and ate hungrily, finishing long before Kyungsoo only to have a second serving pushed his way.

With a delighted chirrup, Chanyeol dug into the second bowl and finished around the time Kyungsoo ate the last bite of his meal.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo!”

“You’re welcome.”

The two tidied up from their supper with the grace and teamwork befitting their sixteen years together.

“What should we watch tonight?” Kyungsoo asked as he came into the living room to find Chanyeol spreading out on the couch.

“Running Man!” Chanyeol quipped and pulled his tiny little human down to curl up around him.

“You’re in luck that we haven’t watched this week’s episode then.” Kyungsoo grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV to go into their recorded programs.

“Hey, Soo?” Chanyeol breathed into Kyungsoo’s hair.

“Yeah, ‘Yeol?”

“We’ll be together forever right?”

Kyungsoo hit play on the Running Man episode and his brow furrowed. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s just... you promised, remember?” Chanyeol wrapped his arms tighter around Kyungsoo’s midriff.

“Did I?”

“Yeah, when you took me home that day. Don’t you remember?” Chanyeol’s heart sank.

Not being able to handle Chanyeol’s sudden drop of mood, Kyungsoo pulled one of Chanyeol’s giant hands into his own smaller ones. “Even if I tried tossing you away, you’d just come bounding back like the annoying, gigantic boomerang you are. We’re pretty much glued together for life.”

“Yeol and Soo together forever. Promise?”

“Promise. Now shut up and let’s watch Running Man.”

“I love you, too, So- OW!”

“I said shut up.”

“....Meanie.”

“I love you, too, Yeol. Now, _please_! Be quiet! And _keep your hands away from there!_ ”

“Sorry, Soo.”

“That’s it. No treat.”

An anguished cry left Chanyeol’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol is a Bengal tiger hybrid just to make that clear, and if you want to hear what a chuff sounds like, here's a video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ksr0-H1gmI 
> 
> I also want to say that Chanyeol isn't really your typical hybrid with just the ears and tail, the hybrids in my !verse actually have fur. It covers about 40 to 50% of their body. Mostly their backs, the edges of their faces, upper arms, and throats are main fur areas. There is some fur on the thighs and on the hips but it smoothes out into skin. They also don't have human ears, so the ears on the top of their head are their only ears.


End file.
